


Eremin - Thigh sex

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, leg fetish, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SnK kink meme fill) Eren makes a questionable purchase. He gets embarrassed and Armin calls him a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin - Thigh sex

A soft vibration woke Eren up from his cozy slumber, and he groggily reached his hand under his pillow to retrieve the buzzing phone with his eyes still shut tight and his face planted into the soft cushion.

Mindful of Armin sleeping next to him, he rolled over so the screen wouldn’t wake him. Eren swiped the lock off and tried to adjust his eyes to the bright screen. It was a text from Jean. Cursing softly under his breath and rolling his eyes, Eren checked the time. It was six in the morning. He opened the message, preparing to curse out his early-rising friend for waking him up.

“Chem's cancelled,” it read. Eren and Jean had chemistry together, but the class wasn’t until twelve. Who the hell got up at this time when their earliest class was at twelve, anyway? Jean, apparently.

Eren shoved his phone back under the pillow, choosing to just ignore it. He rolled back over and slung his arm around Armin’s middle, snuggling in close. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the expensive shampoo his boyfriend insisted on using.

After laying there for a few seconds, Eren realized that he was wide awake and most likely not going back to sleep. Not ready to get out of bed yet, he started moving his hand up and down Armin’s body, feeling the slight womanly curves that contrasted with stark muscle.

Armin was wearing just his underwear, what he usually wore to bed, even in winter. Eren’s wandering hand smoothed down the fabric of the blonde’s boxers before pulling them up to rest his hand on Armin’s warm thigh.

Eren was getting more than a little turned on as he felt up his sleeping boyfriend. Armin was a heavy sleeper and almost nothing could wake him up, so the brunette decided to kick his little game up a notch. He moved his hand from the boy’s thigh to tug at his boxers, pulling them down gently and eventually tossing them off the side of the bed.

Leaning over Armin, Eren noticed he was half hard. With a smirk, he pushed him onto his back and crept down to settle at his knees, spreading his legs. Eren began to kissing his knee and then trailing soft pecks down his boyfriend’s inner thighs. Getting a little carried away, he licked and sucked hard at the tender flesh.

Armin’s leg jolted at the slight pain and he murmured, still half asleep, “Eren?”

The brunette stopped his worship of his boyfriend’s legs and moved up to kiss him without explanation. Armin made a startled noise as his lips were captured, but it was soon turned into a tiny moan as Eren kissed him desperately and sloppily.

“My class was cancelled,” he murmured into Armin’s lips, “more time to fuck you.”

“What time is it?” Armin asked, still a bit miffed at having his sleep interrupted. Their dorm room had just one small window, which made it hard to tell the time of day.

Eren chose to ignore the question and just shrug innocently before moving back down his boyfriend’s body. He pulled one of Armin’s legs up and kissed the inside of his ankle tenderly. The blond jerked at this, but his foot was held still in Eren’s grip. He continued kissing the smooth ankle and Armin collapsed into a fit of giggles, struggling against the grip.

“Armin,” Eren groaned, releasing his foot, “You’re too ticklish.”

“I can’t help it, dumbass.”

The brunette continued his path upwards, kissing every inch of him. Armin’s feet were his only weak spot, so he continued without resistance. When Eren got to his knee, he kissed the side before pushing Armin’s leg back into his body to get better access. He licked the underside of his knee slowly, savoring the soft and supple skin there.

Armin let out a small gasp as his boyfriend moved lower to kiss the sensitive skin of his thigh. He was extremely hard and every little kiss or nip turned him on even more. The feel of Eren’s slightly chapped lips drawing ever so close to where he needed them most made Armin squirm with anticipation.

Eren was mesmerized by his boyfriend’s erotic responses to every little touch. He spread his legs to gain access to the hardened cock in between and gently wrapped his hand around, making the blonde moan breathlessly and shift his hips. The hand on his erection stroked just a few times before pulling away. Armin huffed at the loss.

Eren brought his hands to the blonde’s thighs to massage gently, teasing him and listening to his breath become shaky. Armin’s hips were gyrating, trying to get some friction on his cock. His hands were bunched into the sheets; he knew if he tried to touch himself the brunette would just push him away.

As Eren felt up those perfectly-shaped legs, he leaned down to place open mouthed, rough kisses that ended in little bites along his boyfriend’s thighs. He trailed these kisses down from one knee and over his thigh, getting dangerously close to his cock before skipping it altogether and continuing back up to reach the other knee.

Armin wasn’t a very vocal person in bed, but Eren could tell he was doing a good job from the little hitches in breath and pants that just barely concealed a soft moan.

He pulled back for a second, resting his butt on the heels of his feet. “Hey Armin?” Eren asked, a little hesitant at first. “Could you get on all fours, I wanna try something.”

“Y-yeah, of course,” the other replied. He released his tight grip on the bed sheets to turn over with his ass in the air and his head resting against his arms on the pillow below. Eren felt a shock of arousal run through him at the sight of his boyfriend so submissive and yearning.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Eren muttered, running his hands over perfectly shaped calves and up his thighs to the gentle curve of his ass. Armin leaned into his touch with a soft moan, parting his legs a fraction.

Eren chewed his lip, debating on how far to go. His boyfriend had long ago picked up on his obvious fixation on his legs, but exactly how far was he willing to indulge him? Eren decided to just ask. The worst that could happen would be Armin saying no, although they’d still get it on.

“Soo…” Eren began awkwardly, and the blond confusedly look over. “I uh, kind of, I guess, made a sort of, purchase last week.” He was beet red and nervously chewing his bottom lip.

“Eren, you dumbass, just get whatever it is out,” Armin laughed. It wasn’t easy to get Eren flustered, so Armin was anxious to see what it was.

He moved off of his boyfriend and rolled to the other side of the bed, leaning over to grab something stashed beneath. He pulled the small package behind his back as he sat up. Armin stared expectantly.

“Alright, just… don’t laugh too hard,” Eren said and tossed the package to his boyfriend. The blond was lying on his side when he caught it, and squinted in the dim light to read the label.

“Really, Eren?” he said with a smirk, “you perv.” It was lacy, frilly thigh-highs that were probably meant for women. Eren was bright red and nervously fiddling with the sheets, not making eye contact.

“So… will you, uh,” he stammered. Armin rolled his eyes.

“Of course I will, dumbass.”

Eren crawled back over to the other side of the bed and waited eagerly for Armin to open the plastic wrapping. He tossed the trash off the bedside, choosing to get it later, and pulled the stockings off their cardboard supports.

As soon as he had dropped the last piece of cardboard off the bed, Eren reached for the stockings, meaning to put them on for his boyfriend. Armin intercepted his hands and shook his head mischievously.

“You’re too eager, you might tear them. You have to watch.”

Eren sat back obediently, thrilled beyond words that his dirty fantasy was playing out before him. Armin grabbed one of the stockings and lifted his leg in the air to slide it slowly over his foot, taking care to not twist or rip the delicate fabric. He looked over at the painfully hard brunette and maintained eye contact as he slid the white lace up to his knee and then up to about mid thigh, snapping it lightly. Eren chewed his lip as the blond started on the other stocking, stretching his leg out seductively and slipping it on gently.

As soon as Armin pulled the silky material all the way up, Eren was on top of him in an instant. Their lips crashed and their tongues played teasingly. The brunette broke away to press a rough kiss to the middle of his neck before trailing down hurriedly, only stopping to swipe his tongue over Armin’s nipples, earning him a soft groan.

The blond arched his back in pleasure as his boyfriend continued the kisses down his abdomen, taking a deep breath when he stopped just above his erection. Eren grinned; pleased with the reactions he was getting out of Armin. He sucked the base of his straining cock, making Armin let out a choked moan that ended in a soft whine as soon as the lips left.

“Could you get back on your knees for me?” Eren asked, arousal clear in his tone.

Armin nodded and flipped over, barely up when he was attacked by groping hands. Eren felt his boyfriend’s warmth through the silky fabric as his hands ran up and down his thighs, never quite reaching the lace covered elastic holding up the stockings. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard, if ever.

“Eren, hurry up,” Armin complained through heavy breathing. He was overly eager from waking up horny and needed release soon. The brunette ignored his pleas and dipped a finger inside one of the stockings, pulling it back and letting go. The harsh snap and sharp smack of pain brought out an unexpected pleasured whine from Armin.

“Shit, Armin, I didn’t know you were into…” Eren trailed off and snapped the other stocking against his thigh, eliciting another soft, breathy yelp from the blond.

“Eren, please,” he moaned out. The brunette refused to indulge him, choosing instead to pull both stockings back. He waited a moment, watching Armin squirm underneath him, before letting go. Eren drank in all the sweet little moans coming from his boyfriend, loving the rare sounds as he almost came undone. He moved his hands inside the stockings to rub Armin’s reddened upper legs, assuaging some of the pain.

“I really wanna fuck your thighs,” Eren murmured, leaning over to blow cool air on the blonde’s neck and relishing the small shiver and nod he gave. He sat back up and removed his hands from the lacy stockings to grip Armin’s hips and gently pull him upwards. Moving one hand to his cock, he wiped the dripping head on the inside of the blonde’s thighs. Eren loved the small whimper that was coaxed out of him and he loved how beautiful the white stockings and pre-cum looked on his legs.

“Hurry up, oh my god,” Armin breathed out, voice quivering and shaking. The taller boy obliged and pushed both of Armin’s legs together, positioning his cock right above the thigh highs so he could feel his boyfriend’s soft skin. Eren grinned ear to ear and lightly grinded his hips, teasing Armin with just the head of his cock.

“Eren, I don’t care how you do it but if you don’t fuck me right now-“he was cut off as the brunette thrust in between his legs with a low groan. Armin gasped and shivered at the delicious new feeling. Hips slammed against the backs of his legs ruthlessly and Eren’s dick slid back and forth in between his thighs, stimulating him in ways he never knew were possible.

The brunette was an absolute wreck of moans and various other noises Armin had never heard before from those lips. The desperation of his boyfriend just turned Armin on even more. He knew he wouldn’t last long at all with the way the tip of Eren’s cock would just lightly brush against his balls, never going high enough to really pleasure him. Every single slap of skin brought him closer to the edge as the hypersensitive insides of his thighs were fucked with the fervor of a wild animal in heat.

“Eren I’m so close,” Armin moaned out quickly, fighting not to stumble upon his words. A sharp intake of breath graced his lips as Eren sped up his already impossibly fast pace. The bed was slamming against the wall now and Armin’s whole body was jerked hard by every thrust and every slap of Eren’s hips against him. He drew in a deep breath as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him, bringing him to inconceivable heights of pleasure.  
Armin felt his body stiffen and quake as he finally peaked, eyes rolling back in pure bliss and legs shaking. He barely registered Eren still thrusting as hard as he could between his thighs as he was washed away by the overstimulation, only feeling the intense waves of pleasure wash over him. Armin slowly came back to his senses and tried to catch his breath as the shocks became softer and less mind-numbing.

Eren continued slamming in and out of the tight heat between Armin’s thighs, getting ridiculously close to coming from his boyfriend’s breathy panting below. A small squeeze of his thighs had Eren whimpering and shaking, trying so hard not to release yet. Just when he thought he wouldn’t last another second, the brunette pulled back and brought his hand to his leaking cock. He jerked himself, holding his orgasm back as he aimed the head right at those peachy thighs that drove him insane.

Eren came with a yelp, unable to contain his voice as he spurted cum all over his willing boyfriend’s legs. Armin stayed still, feeling the warm cream drip down his inner thigh and get smeared against the other as he shifted his hips. The brunette fisted his cock until he felt like he’d been milked completely dry and was too sensitive to continue. He brought his hand down and caught his breath while admiring the wonderful view.

“Fuck…” Eren breathed, “That was… that was just…” He shook his head, unable to find the words. Armin laughed, also breathless. He attempted to roll over but was intercepted by Eren’s loud protest of, “Wait!”

Armin craned his neck to try and see what the hell his boyfriend was up to. Eren felt all over the bed, looking for something with an urgent expression on his face. As soon as he grabbed his phone from a tangle of sheets, he sported a wicked grin.

“Oh my god Eren you are not seriously,” he started as the other moved back to get a picture. “Jesus fucking Christ Eren you are. You are actually- oh my god.” Armin hid his face in one arm and used the other to flip off his camera phone wielding boyfriend. A flash of light brought a deep red blush to his cheeks and he just hid his face with both hands as Eren moved around to get multiple shots at different angles.

“Sorry babe, but I just can’t resist. I have needs,” he said, flipping through the pictures.

“I’ll say. Hurry up you horndog, I wanna wash up,” Armin complained but still stayed put.

“Okay, okay,” Eren hurriedly replied. He tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and jumped up to flip on the light switch. The dimly lit dorm room was bathed in light, making both boys wince and squint their eyes. Eren opened the bathroom door for Armin and prepared warm, wet washcloths to clean off his boyfriend.

Armin shimmied off the bed, taking care not to get any more bodily fluids on the bed sheets. He joined Eren in the bathroom and took the damp washcloth offered to him. The blond began to wipe away the cum from his stomach, running the washcloth under fresh water to get the last few globs off.

Meanwhile, Eren got on his knees behind they boy to remove the now dirty stockings. He pulled them down gently, allowing Armin to step out of them as he peeled the tight material off his petit feet. After tossing the slightly sticky thigh highs aside, Eren began wipe the white off his legs with a washcloth and a gentle hand. As soon as his boyfriend was all clean, Eren wrapped his arms around the blonde’s legs to bring him into an awkward embrace as he leaned his head into soft cheeks.

“Your thighs are still red,” he murmured, stroking the red mark where he had snapped the stockings.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Armin assured him, trying to twist backwards to see him but failing.

“I’m sorry about that,” Eren said and loosened his grip on Armin’s legs, shifting down on his knees. He brought his lips to the red marks on his thighs to kiss across the lengths gently and carefully, apologizing for the pain with each soft peck. Armin just relaxed into his hold, letting the brunette have his way.

Eren was always ridiculously cuddly and affectionate after having an orgasm, and Armin didn’t mind this so much. He didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> finals are kicking my ass


End file.
